Everything is Not What it Seems
by Memoirs.From.A.Late.Author
Summary: Static, Gear, and Spectre head to New York on call from Batman, but are met by a zombie attack. TMNT are there to help them out. Shady figures from Akira's past reveal it was all on purpose to lure her out! Will Static save her before its to late?
1. Chapter 1 Information

Information.

Name: Spectre (Specter)

Secret Identity: Akira Molina

Age: 16

Looks:

Long, black hair to the middle of her back, usually pulled into a pony. Tan skin, bright green eyes, and an 'X' on the back of her neck. Usual clothes. White tee with purple long sleeve underneath. Jeans and purple converse.

Costume:

Purple pants tucked into black high heeled boots, black waistband, purple turtleneck without sleeves, long fingerless gloves going up to the elbow, and a black eye mask. A black circle is stitched onto the front and back of the shirt. Her hair is usually pulled into a bun with chopsticks .

Powers:

Manipulation ( think of an advanced stage of telekinesis) Can move objects with her mind, including elements. Cannot control other heroes' powers or someone's body . Can project thoughts into others' minds, but drains her energy (Like the movie Push) . Can heal herself slightly quicker because she is able to manipulate her platelets. She has had the powers all her life but still has trouble controlling them. Eyes turn neon purple when she becomes Spectre

Past:

Akira doesn't remember much about her past. She was kept in a lab up until the age of 8 when one of the scientists decided to free her after erasing her memories of the lab, even though she still has dreams of it. Dr Molina (the scientist) was killed mysteriously, but she lives with his father ( who is around 70). The 'X' is from experimenting in the lab. Akira is Hispanic, but was raised by the old man and the doctor who were both Japanese. They moved to Dakota after Dr Molina died, 2 months before the Big Bang. Akira met Virgil and Richie and joined their team as they all began to develop their superpowers.


	2. Chapter 2 Trap

**Chapter 1 TRAP**

New York city was busy at this time of day. Well actually, its busy all the time. People going to and from work, meeting friends for lunch, or just enjoying the sunshine. No one suspected anything to happen on a day as normal as this.

A multicolored flash ran across the sky. No one noticed it, except a small five year old boy who shouts, "Mommy! A rainbow!" Maybe if someone had looked up, or if the mother had taken the time to actually listen to her son instead of saying, "Yes, Tony. Let's hurry now." They might have escaped. But now one looked up. No one suspects anything to happen. It's the same thing everyday. Work, home, school, home. Why should today be any different? Why should this week be any different? Maybe, if they had looked up, someone could have stopped what was about to happen. But no one looks up. Their fates have been chosen. Now the rest of the world's fate is in the hands of 7 teenagers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Static, meet me at the corner of 5th__ avenue and East 62__nd__ street in New York at 11:42 tonight. I have a mission that requires you and your teams' unique abilities." Batman's deep voice instructed over the communicator he had given Virgil._

"_No problem Batman we'll be-" Batman ended the convo before Virgil could finish._

_-That kinda figures.- Virgil thought_

"_Did he have a cold?"_

_Virgil turned around. He hadn't realized that Richie and Akira were listening in._

"_Why would he have a cold?" Virgil asked Akira._

"_I don't know. He just sounded, kinda odd." She stated._

"_That doesn't matter, cause all I heard was you __AND__ your team!" Richie stated excitedly. _

_He pulled on his helmet as backpack jumped on._

"_Yes! We get to go on a mission with Batman! How awesome is this!"_

"_Chill Richie, we still don't even know where we're going." Akira stated while twisting her hair up with chopsticks._

_Virgil pulled down his mask and opened up his disk now changing to Static._

"_He said the corner of 5__th__ avenue and East 62__nd__ street in New York."_

_Gear's backpack beeped, information gliding across his helmet._

"_It's near Central Park, about 2 hours away. You should probably tell your pops." He informed._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few hours since their flight from Dakota to New York. They had landed, and were now waiting on Batman to show up. 11:42 had passed long ago, and now the young heroes were beginning to lose faith.

"You don't think he stood us up do you?" Spectre asked.

"No way! Batman isn't like that. . .is he?" Gear said turning to Static for some kind of back up.

They were sitting on the roof of an apartment complex. Static was sitting on his disk searching the skies for some sort of proof they hadn't been stood up.

"Why would he just tell us to come here and not show up? That doesn't even make sense."

_SWISH, SWISH _

Akira's ears picked up the small sound as she quickly turned her head scanning the street below. She hadn't noticed until now, that the section of the city they were in was real quiet. Too quiet for the city that supposedly never sleeps.

"Guys."

"Maybe he got stuck in traffic?"

"Guys."

"There's no traffic in the sky. I think we were duped."

"Guys!"

Gear and Static quickly turned around to Spectre who was staring down into the street below. Her eyes changed from green to neon purple.

"I think we were set up."

Backpack began to beep uncontrollably as six men in suits jumped up the side of the building onto the roof.

"This is a trap!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few streets away. . .

On the rooftops, four figures jumped through the sky on a nightly patrol.

"Never thought I'd miss the foot!" Michelangelo shouted jumping from a laundry line to the roof of an apartment building.

His 3 brothers joined him as he looked down towards the New York streets.

"The foot have been rather quiet lately." Donatello commented.

"The Shredder must be up to something." Raphael said standing next to his younger brother.

Three figures in suits ran down the street with inhuman speed towards Central Park.

"Whoa! Someone's late for a breifcase convention!" Mikey pointed out.

Leonardo stood on the other side of the building watching more suits head the same way. He also noticed that New York was a little quieter on this side of town. Where was everybody?

"Guys I don't think-"

**_BOOOOOMM!!!!!!!_**

An explosion had gone off not far from were they were.

"What is that?!" Raph shouted as a blue energy surrounded several buildings, causing a few cars to explode and many to have alarms to go off. The blue energy expanded and flew towards the turtles, knocking them down with a powerful force.

"What the shell was that!?" Raph asked again, picking himself off the ground.

Don searched through his bag looking at random tools.

"None of my tech works. That must have been some sort of Electromagnetic Pulse!"

"A what now?" Mikey said.

"It's like a big explosion that causes tech to just short out. What ever that was must have had alot of energy."

"I guess we found out where are men in suits went, let's check it out. Be ready for anything!" Leo shouted before jumping into action

To Be Continued. . .


	3. Chapter 3 Target Hit

**Chapter 2 Target Acquired**

"Oh man, I feel so weak."

Static lay on the ground covered in water. These 'Men in Black' had pulled out a huge hairdryer like gun. The gun shot out a capsule that exploded on Static, drenching him in water. Him, being supercharged at the time, completely shorted out, throwing back both Spectre and Gear across the roof.

"My tech!" Gear shouted, noticing backpack was unresponsive.

"Gear, what about your zap caps?" Spectre asked standing up.

Gear searched for a second. . .

"I have 5 that are functional."

Spectre began to stand, taking a defensive position.

"Save one for Static, he'll need to-"

BBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT

Spectre dropped to her knees, covering her ears. A strange, high pitched noise disrupted her thoughts and threw her out of concentration. One of the suits had snuck up behind her and was using some sort of device that looked a lot like the remote off of the movie Click. (Except in black) Gear immediately took action throwing a restraining zap cap at the suit. The remote dropped and broke to pieces as coils wrapped around the man.

"You alright?" Gear asked pulling her up to her feet.

"Yeah, go help Static!" She shouted, seeing that he was now surrounded. He jumped off, throwing an exploding zap cap.

Spectre moved her hands and found blood. She didn't even know her ears could bleed. Spectre looked around, . . .about 10 men in suits, wait. Four more just jumped on to the roof. Where were these guys coming from?

Spectre moved her hands in front of her and concentrated. . .but nothing happened.

_-That device must have put me out of wack.-_

Three men jumped in front of her, ready to attack. Spectre moved into a fighting position.

What? You didn't expect her to be completely useless with out her powers, did you?

"Ok guys, I don't want to have to hurt you, so why don't you just leave me and my friends alone. Why not go to the briefcase convention you just came from?" Spectre smiled.

"Aww, that was my joke!" a voice heavy with surfer's accent said.

Spectre quickly turned around, four figures in what looked like turtle costumes had just joined the party.

"So bad guys have reduced themselves to fightin' lil girls. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" One of them said with a brooklyn accent.

2 of the Men in Black moved to attack the newcomers. Spectre took the distraction to grab them by the necks and ram their heads together. The 2 suits crumpled to the floor while the third backed up.

"Thanks for the distraction. Oh, and by the way-" Spectre kicked the third in the chin, then palm thrusted his chest. He fell next to the other suits. "I'm not a little girl, I can handle myself."

The two others that hadn't talked looked between themselves. They hadn't expected the girl to be so strong.

"I'm a super hero." She said (as if reading their minds) pointing down at her costume.

The one in the orange mask suddenly spoke up

"Hey! I kno-"

"Spectre!"

All of them turned to Gear and Static, who were having problems of their own.

"We might need some help!" Gear shouted as the rest of the suits surrounded them.

"Oh snap .That's my bad buddy!" Spectre shouted as she jumped into action, pulling one of the suits by the back and kneeing them.

The other four figures jumped into the fight, each weilding a different weapon. The one in blue carried two katanas, the one in purple carried Bo staff. The one in red held twin sai while the one in orange held nunchucks. The each took out two of the suits, though more jumped on to the roof.

"Where do these guys keep coming from?" Gear asked as he dogded a beam shot by the suits.

"I have-" jump. "I don't-" dodge a punch. " We'll talk after the fight!" Spectre shouted.

Static had managed to finally stand by pulling on the ledge of the building. He snapped his fingers together, a small spark. He needed to recharge.

"Gear! Do you have any zap caps left?" He shouted. A suit near him began to pull some kind of weapon from his back pocket.

"One, here!" Gear shouted in response, throwing his last zap cap to Static. He caught it, and was immediately surrounded in electricity.

The suit nearest him added another part to the hair dryer gun he had used before. Something told Spectre that this one didn't shoot water capsules. Spectre ran, she wasn't going to make it in time.

CCRRAACCKK

A shot flew threw the air and hit Spectre in the side of the stomach. She hit Static, they both tumbled off the side of the apartment building into a dumster. The lid snapped shut as the suit looked over the edge. He put his hand to his ear, turning on his communicator.

_"Target hit sir."_

_"Very good. Return, it's time for the next phase."_

_"Roger."_

The suit put his hand down and whistled. The other suits knocked down the turtles and jumped off the building. Gear ran after, looking down the edge. The suits were gone. Gear turned to the turtles who were standing.

"Hey thanks for the-. . .Whoa." He had just now realized that they weren't human.

The turtles froze , seeing his freaked out expression.

"That's. . .cool. A little different. But cool."

The turtles were still unsure, they still expected him to freak out and run. Gear's backpack began to beep, signaling a reboot. He pulled it off and pushed up a screen.

"Backpack still works. I was sure I'd have to build another one after Static shorted out." He mumbled while typing.

"You mean, that Electromagnetic Pulse was your friend?" The one in purple asked.

Gear looked up, hooking backpack back on.

"Yeah, that happens when he gets wet. By the way, I'm Gear. And this is-"

Gear looked around the roof, Akira and Virgil were nowhere to be seen.

"Where did they-"

BANG BANG BANG

Gear leaned over the side of the apartments. Nothing but an empty alley, a few trashcans, and a dumster.

BANG BANG BANG

"Of course, it's always the dumster."


	4. Chapter 4 Meet and Greet

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's. . . . . I would so be LOADED!!!!!!! (If I did)**

**Sorry, I've been gone for a while. . .Technical difficulties and all that. . .( Just a code phrase for I was busy)**

**Chapter 3 MEET AND GREET**

BBBBBZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTT

The lid to the dumster blasted off its hinges by force of electricity. The two superheroes inside clambered out, covered in garbage and some kind of un recognizable sludge. Gear jumped from the rooftop, hovering down to the heroes, followed closely by the turtles. Spectre was taking a banana peel of her shoulders.

"Why a dumster? Of all the places. . ." She looked up to see the turtles she meet earlier, Static followed her gaze.

"Whoa, that's. . . weird."

The turtles glanced at each other.

"You're not freaked out by our appearance?" The one in purple asked.

"Well, . . .It's not something you see every day." Gear admits.

"We have seen weirder. . . You guys remember Tantrum? That was weird! The guy was like the hulk!" Static smiled.

Realization popped up in the youngest turtles eyes.

"Hey! I know who you dudes are!"

His brothers turned to him, surprised by his outburst.

"Your Static, Spectre, and Gear! From Dakota! You guys are like, real life super heroes!"

Akira rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. Gear's backpack began to beep.

"It's Batman. Maybe he can explain what just happened." He walked up the alley hopingto get a better signal.

"You dudes know Batman!? I must have died and went to heaven!" The orange one said, his grin still never fading.

"Your brother sounds like a Super Hero Junkie." Akira said to the turtle in blue.

"Yea he-. . .How did you know he was my brother?"

Akira put her finger to her temple and her smile faded.

"Sometimes I can't turn it off."

"So you know how we are, who exactly are you guys?" Static asked.

The turtles in orange jumps to the front of the group, taking a 'superhero' pose.

"I'm Michelangelo! Also known as the Turt- Ow!!!" He shouted as he recieved a slap on the back of the head.

"More like bonehead. . ."

Akira mentally laughed, they're just a bunch of teens.

"I'm Leonardo, these are my brothers Donatello," The turtle in purple nodded. "Raphael," The turtle in red who had slapped his younger brother. " And you already know Michelangelo."

"Please, call me Mikey." He said taking a theater bow in front of the superheroes.

"Raph."

"Don."

"You can call me Leo."

The two superheroes looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm Akira Molina." She said pulling of her mask, her eyes turned from purple to green.

"Virgil Hawkins."

"And I'm Richie Foley."

Richie appeared next to Virgil. His helmet was now off, replaced by his glasses.

"Batman says he never called us, there was no mission. Th-"

"Ha! I told you it wasn't him!" Akira said pointing at Virgil.

"No, you said he sounded like he had a cold."

"Well, same thing! Since when does Batman get sick?"

"Guys, there's more. We can't get back to Dakota."

He sat backpack down on the ground and pulled out a screen.

"There seems to be some sort of Bio-Net around this section of New York. Who ever those guys in suits work for, apparently don't want us leaving."

Virgil looked up to the sky. He super charged his hand, then threw a ball of electricity into the sky. It went about 70 feet above the building they were next to, then exploded. The sky lit up with what looked like rainbow colored tiles. The color stretched across the sky, then came down in a bowl shape, a couple miles away.

"Well, . . . . Besides giving our location away to anyone else who wants us gone. . .I believe we just found out that there's something in the sky." Akira said tauntingly

_SWISH SWISH_

The sounds was back. Both Akra and Leo turned there heads at the sound.

"We need to find a place to regroup." Gear said.

The turtles glanced at each other.

"Come with us."

They moved down the alley, to a manhole cover. Leo shifted the cover and jumped down.

"Um, where exactly are we going?" Virgil asked.

"A little place we like to call, The casa de Turtle!"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The turtles lead the group down to their home. Akira decided not to comment on the route because after all, they had just helped them with the men in black. Akira moved her hand down to the side of her stomach. There was no trace of a blood. The only clue that there was a bullet was the small tear in her uniform.( She kept the bullet for the sole fact that it was red and looked like a diamond.) Her mind was able to move her platelets 10 times quicker than normal. Her blood clotted and pushed the bullet out, sometime while in the dumster. Speaking of the dumster, she needed to change. She was starting to smell like a taco wrapped in dirty socks. . . .Virgil smelling no better.

"So you guys are Bang-Babies right?" Don asked still curious of their new friends.

"Yep, three of the few good guys in Dakota." Virgil smiled.

"So what are your powers huh?" Mikey asked as he jumped along with the gang.

Sparks passed along Virgil's hands and body.

"Electricity manipulation."

"Enhanced Intelligence."

"Oh, great. Another one that speaks genius! That's just what we need around here."

Leo turned to Akira.

"What about you? You read minds apparently."

"That's not all she can do." Virgil pointed out.

Akira rubbed the back of her head once again.

"My powers are a bit. . . . sketchy. I can use more than just the 10% of my brain like everyone else."

Akira looked down at her feet. A small amount of water was rushing by. A blob of water, about the size of a baseball lifted out of the mini stream and jumped to Akira's hands. She wasn't exactly holding it, it was more like floating in her hands. Her forehead was scrunched in concentration, but only Virgil caught it.

I can also heal my self quickly, and on occasion, read or create thoughts in other's minds."

The water dropped back into the sewer stream.

"But I've only done that once or twice. "

"Why is that?" Don asked.

"It's bad for the brain." She smiled.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

They reached the lair in no time. The three Dakota teens had changed into their normal closes, changing into their alter egos.

"This place is way better than our Abandonded Gas Station of Solitutide." Akira said. Virgil and Richie nodded in agreement when seeing the entertainment center.

The place that caught Akira's eye was the space dedicated to their training. They called it their dojo. It had a Japanese feel to it, and was covered in different styles and types of weaponry hanging on the walls. The turtles had told the teens that their sensei had taught them the art of Ninjustu since they were young. Ninja Turtles living beneath the streets of New York. . .Who would have guessed?

"So why do you think those suits attacked you?" Don asked.

"Power? But they left in a hurry. They didn't put up much of a fight."

"Wait-"

They looked at Akira. She was looking down at the ground, her eyes turned purple.

"They said something, right before they left."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

_"Target hit sir."_

_"Very good. Return. It's time for the next phase."_

_"Roger."_

Akira had spoken this aloud.

_*****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

"Duuuude."

"Oh, I love it when you do that!" Richie admitted.

"What just happened?"

Akira rubbed her head as her eyes changed back to green.

"I told you my powers were sketchy. . . I think I just mentally went back in time and read that one suits mind."

She pulled out the red bullet.

"This came from one of their guns."

She handed it to Richie who then gave it to backpack.

"Backpack, run a search for any weapons that use the same bullets or residue."

Backpack began to beep after a matter of a few seconds. Richie placed his helmet back on as information glided across the screen.

"Zin Incorporated. . . . Run by a man named Doctor Peichi Zin. He creates weaponry and tech for 'the good of society'. The guy's so rich he could own at least half of New York and call it Zinland. . . . His recent benefactor was a man called Oroku Saki."

"Shredder." Raph growled.

"Shredder? That sounds like some kind of kitchen utensil." Virgil said.

"What does he want with us?" Akira asked.

"I have no clue. . . But he might want you because you're bang babies. He might want to recreate the Big Bang or make his own army of bang babies." Don hypothesized

"Wait a minute." Leo stated. "What about New York. The section surrounded by the Bio-Net, the section we're in. Have you guys noticed that there hasn't been anyone else topside? I mean, the city is like completely quiet except for one or two passerbies."

"I noticed that to. Do you think that has something to do with the Men in Black attack?" Akira asked.

"I don't know. It's a possibility."

"Men in Black?"

Akira turned to Virgil and Richie who were snickering, despite the situation.

"I don't thinkany of those guys looked like Will Smith or Tommy Lee Jones. Not even Rip Torn."

"Hey! It's what popped up in my mind. . . Sounds alot better then Guys in Suits."

**To Be Continued. . . . .**


	5. Chapter 5 Sunrise of the Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs. . . . . though if i did, I would be LOADED!!!!! (Who wouldn't?)**

**Yo Peoples. . . . . I'm BAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!!!!! MWUUUAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAAAHAH!!!! **

**Did you guys know that there was a girl tmnt? I didn't! Yea, It's on the season Next Mutation, back in the 80's or 90's.......Go watch it on YouTube!!!! I want comments on what you think about that character! They canceled it cause know one liked the girl!!! Tell me I'm not crazy. . . . . .Message me!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry about the Title: Sunrise of the Dead, . . . It was gonna be dawn of the dead. . . . but it's already taken. . . .**

******************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 4: Sunrise of the Dead**

_Swish Swish_

_" This DNA structure is a work art! Where on Earth did you find such a specimen Dr Molina?" A shaded figure, with a heavy asian accent, looked into a window, showing another room. _

_A child lay on the bed, fast asleep._

_"It's a child, not a specimen. I found her in Argentina. She was alone, the poor girl." The second figure stood a little farther back, his accent was much more American._

_Both of the men were clearly Asian, doctors of some sort._

_"With this DNA, we could make thousands of SuperSoldiers! Are troubles with the government would be over. All we need is-"_

_"She's a child. . .not some cell in a petri dish. I brought her off the streets to a home, not as a project. I won't allow it."_

_Dr. Molina walked away. The other Doctor looked back into the room._

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Akira bolted awake. Where was she? A quick turn around told her she was still in the sewers. That's right. . . The Men in Black, they attacked. . . That wasn't supposed to rhyme. Akira sat up on the couch she had fallen asleep on. Virgil and Richie were asleep in the floor. They had apparently made them selves at home with the video games. The screen flashed in the darkness of the Lair.

**GAME OVER**

**GAME OVER**

**GAME OVER**

One of the turtles also had the same obession with video games and comics as her two best friends. Mikey, . . .yeah that was his name. They had decided to play either Halo or Ghost Wars till about 2 in the morning. Akira couldn't remember, she wasn't that into video games. She looked back over to her friends. Both of them lay face down on the ground (regular clothes on), game controllers still in their hands. Akira smiled slightly. Even though they believed they were mature super heroes, they were still just a couple of kids. Akira liaded back down on the couch. Why was she awake?

. . .

She couldn't remember. . .

. . .

. . .

_Swish, Swish_

Akira jumped up again. Her 'spidey sense' ( as Virgil called it) was keeping her up.

BZZZT, the lights flash as an alarm goes off.

The two boys jump up off the floor, one of them shouting something about an extra life.

The turtles jump down from the balcony and rush over to a subway car. The three near the couch jumped up and joined them.

"Uh, what's going on."

"Yeah, what's up with the alarm clock at," Richie looks at Akira's watch," 4 in the morning."

"I'm not sure, I believe something set off our security alarm." Donatello informed as his fingers flew across the keyboard. "Nothing's showing up on the screen."

He turned around in the chair he was sitting in.

"I think we should check it out."

"Aww." Mikey rubbed the back of his head. "It's 4 in the morning. It could be nothing."

"Or something. It could be those men in suits. If it has anything to do with the Shredder we want to stop this before it gets out of hand."

"Finally some action! I was beginnin' to think i'd die of boredom here!" Raph shouted pounding his fist into his hand.

Leo turned to the three young superheroes.

"I think it would be best for you three to stay here. "

"Wha-"Akira began

"That sounds like a good idea. We could go back to sleep." Virgil answered as he turned back with Richie towards the abandoned video game.

"What! You're just gonna-. . ." Akira sighed in defeat. She knew she couldn't win. " Ugh, this like the Justice League all over again."

She folded her arms across her chest and walked back over to the couch.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Left, left, left. No your other left!"

"Right here?"

"Yeah!, right there! You see it!?"

"No, I-I don't know what you're talking about. . . There's nothing there."

Akira's hand smacked her forehead. This had been going on for the last 2-3 hours. Akira looked down at her watch.

6:43 am.

Virgil and Richie had been playing that game since the guys left. Speaking of which. . .it's been quite a while since they left. It had been nothing after all. . .hadn't it. Akira got up off the couch ( there was no way she could sleep now) and walked up behind Virgil and Richie.

"Don't you guys think it's been kind of a long wait. What if there in trouble?" She asked

"Chill Aki, there ninjas! What's the worst that could happen?" Richie said, still involved in the game.

Akira's hand pinched the bridge of her nose. Anytime one of them said that phrase, something worse always happened. Virgil paused the game and turned around.

"Do you think something bad happened?" He asked. She always seemed to know what was coming.

"Yeah, I do."

Virgil stood up and straightened his shirt.

"Well, come on then. It's hero time!"

"I belive that phrase is already taken." Richie smiled as he began to pull out his hero outfit.

"Wait!"

Richie stopped.

"I don't think we should change. We don't want to give ourselves awa-"

_**BANG, BANG, BANG!**_

The group stopped, and turned to the opening of the Lair.

_**BANG, BANG, BANG!**_

"See! That's probably them right now!" Richie said putting backpack down and walking up towards the door. "And you were worried."

Virgil began to follow, but Akira held him back.

"Don't you think they would just open the door. It's their home!"

Richie began to pull open the door. Akira rushed past Virgil right behind Richie. A body jumped threw the door, causing Richie to fall back. The body jumped on him and screamed in his face. . . It stopped and began twitching. Its body rose in the air, then was thrown across the room, being crushed on the wall. The twicthing suddenly stopped dead. The boys turned to Akira whose right hand was turned towards the body. Her eyes turned from the neon purple to her normal bright green. She pulled her hand back.

"I. . .I didn't.-"

The body twitched, twitched, then jumped onto it's feet. It's screech quickly filled the sewer home as it sprinted towards Akira.

_**BAM, BZZT!**_

A zapcap hit the body, wrapping coils around its body. It struggled but then toppled over, it's growls growing slightly louder.

"But, I thought I-. . ." Akira was silent. That force should have killed the person.

"So did I." Richie said standing up.

Virgil walked closer to the intruder, not getting to close.

"Oh, man. The guy looks like he's been through a blender."

Richie and Akira walked closer to them person, realizing what Virgil's words meant. It was a school kid by the looks of it. No older than any of them. He wore a blue plaid shirt and a pair of black jeans. His clothes were tattered and covered in blood. He had many bite marks across his arms and his left ear was missing. The worst of all was the gaping hole in the side of his right leg. His skin was so pale from the blood lose it was a slight shade of blue. There were dark cicles under his red eyes, and his teeth were all pointed.

Virgil attempted to help the boy up. But quickly pulled back as the boy went to bite him.

"What is he a cannibal!? Man, I'm tryin to help you! You need to get to the hospi-"

The boy screamed again as he tried to escape from his bindings. The coils began to groan under strain as the boy struggled to free his self.

"Hey! Stop that you'll hurt yourself!" Richie shouted.

The boy apparently felt no pain as the coils cut into his skin as he tried to break free.

"Guys, we should -"

_**SNAP,CRACK!**_

Akira pulled Richie and Virgil by the back of their shirts just as the boy freed himself from the zapcap. She pushed them out of the lai's door and down the tunnel. The boy a few steps behind. His screech drowning out the words Akira started shouting.

"-eft, We need to go left!" She shouted towards an opening.

Hopefully they'd be able to get out before. . .

. . .

Oh snap. . .

Now they were in serious trouble.

A group of boys were crowded around what looked like another body. They seemed to be ripping into the body of a young girl. They looked alot like the boy they had just met. Their clothes tattered and covered in blood. Gaping wounds covered their bodies, their skins a pale, translucent blue. One of them in a cowboy hat and trucker sun glasses. There heads turned as the groups echoed footfalls and the young boys screams filled the sewers. The boys abandoned the body of the girl and slowly stood. Their eyes were the same ruby red. Akira jumped as the other boy jumped behind them. They were trapped. A pop came from the floor as the yound girl stood. Her lips and part of her cheek missing. Her eyes changed from a deep brown to the ruby red.

"Zombies."

Akira slightly shifted to the left. The 'zombies' eyes all trained on her.

. . .

No brain thought

. . .

Akira shifted back to the right, the eyes followed back.

"I have an idea."

"Really, cause now sounds like a good time for won of your spontaneous plans. . ." Vigil whispered.

"Flash and run."

Virgil knew what this meant. They had used this plan many times. He'd create enough electrical force to blind the enemy, while the retreated. Energy ran threw his hands as looked to Richie who nodded.

"Now!"

_**FLASH! BZZZZZZZZT!**_

The zombies threw their hands in their faces as the group escaped. . . Little did they know, the boy in the sunglasses watched them separate. The boys going to the left, the girl to the right.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Akira jumped across the street and into the next alley. The quiet streets of New York were littered with trash and blood. No wonder it had been so quiet. . .

Everyone was dead.. . . .

But that didn't make sense. She was afraid of the boy's life back at the Lair. . .

Why was that. . .

. . .

Because he had a heartbeat.

. . .

No brain waves, no train of thought, just a heartbeat.

Akira had jumped into a near building, with it's TV on. A local news channel was casting the last seconds of some kind of emergency.

"-warned not to go near the site. The creatures can't come out of the sheild surrounding the area. No other contact has come out since an hour ago from a place called YamamotoTech. The authorities have bee-"

_**BBZZZZTTTTT.**_

The power cut off. A scramble was heard down in the streets. Akira looked around the small apartment. It was possible that it belonged to an old lady. Most likely an old cat lady. It smells like cat in here. She climbed the stairs to the next level. She could climb out the window and onto the roof.

. . .

She was stopped.

. . .

A hand held her shoulder and pulled her into the first room.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! BEWARE THE SUPERCLIFIE!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	6. Chapter 6 This Is How We Do It

**C-shell12203: If your talking about the sister, Don't worry about it. You know what they say, great minds think alike!!**

**Disclaimer: I'd have my own yacht in purple in black right now if I owned anything but my OC. . . It would be an awesome yacht. . .**

**CHAPTER 6: This Is How We Do It**

"How did we lose Akira? She clearly said left, . . . didn't she?"

"Rich, I have no clue man. I mean, those things came out of nowhere to eat. . . and I'm starting to think we're the main course."

The boys had ran about two blocks in the sewers before they realized that they weren't being chased. They found their way above the sewers and onto the streets. Surprisingly there wasn't any zombies around at the time. Richie pulled out a tracker that would allow backpack to find them. ( They had left him in the Lair during the attack). Once they found backpack, they would find Akira. They were currently hiding in a convenience store, jumping at every sound. ( They soon found out the store housed a family of cats). Virgil was near the front barracading the door with the freezer.

"Yo V, don't you think it's weird that in the same day we get tricked to come to New York and get attacked by some Secret Service wanna bees, that there's also a zombie invasion?"

Richie pulled the blinds shut as a figure walked down the street, not sure if he was alive or dead.

"Wait, you think that those guys in suits have something to do with the zombies? How would that even be possible? You can't just make a zombie and be able to control it. It has to be hit by a meteor or be exposed to some kind of virus. It's not like you can just go to the nearest graveyard and give them a mind control helmet to put on."

Something dawned on him. Richie began to smile mischieviously.

"That's exactly what I think happened. . . Minus the grave yard and the helmet."

"Ok, I'm lost. Clue me in here." Virgil said as he sat near the door.

Richie sat the tracker near the window and jumped up onto the counter.

"Remember when we first got here. It was quiet. A little to quiet for the city that supposedly never sleeps."

"So they killed everyone in New York and turned them into zombies?"

"No. Not everyone. There's a shield around this part of the city. Now this is where we get back to the mind control part. Even the tallest building in New York could emit a signal big enough to control all of New York. So they set up a perimeter. No help in, no zombies out."

"But wait," Virgil started. " We came right through the perimeter, we didn't meet any shield."

"We sat there for hours on that rooftop. Plenty of time to turn it back on. . . Which means that they wanted us here during the attack. Which means, they're probably looking for us right now."

"But wait-"

"It's so simple. What esle needs explaining?"

" How do they control something that's dead?"

. . .

"Yeah, there is that."

_CRUNCH, SNAP, CRUNCH_

Richie jumped off the counter and onto the floor giving off an extremely embarassingly scream. Virgil backed away from the door and looked to the back. They locked the back door. Hadn't they?

_CRUNCH, SNAP, CRUNCH_

"Oh man, I'm to young to die. I haven't even finished school yet!"

"Rich."

"I just became a superhero!"

"Rich!"

"I didn't even get to finish all of Monster Mayhem 7!"

"Richie!"

"What!?"

He looked to wear Virgil was pointing. Towards the two figures that had entered the store.

"Oh."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Akira jammed her elbow into the assailant's chest. She twisted in his arms, putting her hands in front of her, blasting the two figures across the room. The floor shook as Akira's force put distance between her and the to figures. They hit the bed and slid across to the other side landing on the floor in a heap.

"Yea, that hurt."

Akira itsantly recognized the voice and jumped onto the bed like a cat. She looked down at the two in the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you two. I could have killed you. Then I'd feel bad and be sad for the rest of my vacation."

She pulled the turtles up by their shells, surprising them both with her strength.

"How do you do that?" Don asked.

"Well it's quite simple. I use my arm muscle which is called a bicep, then I-"

"I think he means how did you have the strength to pull us up. We're easliy about 200 pounds or over." Leo explained.

She sat them down on the other side of the bed, then began to rub her fingernails on her shirt.

"I am awesome, aren't I."

She crossed the room and opened the door.

"Remember when I said my powers are a little sketchy. . . It's basically telekinesis that looks like super strength. You know, I can do other things to. You should see me in a boxing match."

She walked out into the hallway and looked both ways.

"So where did you guys disappear to, and wasn't there four of you?"

"Wasn't there three of you?" Don asked.

"Yes, but this is all apart of clever plan which I call save the day, or plan STD . . . . . . . hmm, maybe I should change the title." She turned and looked at the turtles.

"It's usually Virgil who comes up with the names."

She crossed the hallway and opened a door. Closet.

The next door. Bedroom.

"So what exactly is your plan?"

The next door. A set of stairs. She quickly began to climb them, followed by the turtles.

"Well, It's basically find the bad guys headquarters, figures out why he did it on the way, get the confession, and stop the bad know, just like in the movies."

They reached the top and went throught the door onto the roof.

"Oh, and change everybody back." Akira pulled a pair of binoculars, seemingly out of nowhere, and began to scan the area.

"Change them back? I know I'm not into comic books or anything, but aren't zombies usually dead?" Leo contimplated.

"Well, I guess. But this is New York, haven't you guys seen it all?"

. . . silence . . .

"Right, well these aren't actually zombies, well they are, but there not. Do you understand?"

. . . silence . .

"Ok, I'm going to explain this as easily as possible. These are regular people who are being mind controlled, and have no sense of feeling what so ever. Like their nerve sensory things have been shut off. And they seem to be after me for some reason, but as I said before, I am awesome."

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" Don asked.

"Well, they have heartbeats- Oh,Oh! I found it!"

Akira pointed over to a tall building in the very center of the bio-dome. How would she know this? Beams of multicolored light shot into the sky from the roof of the building, then splitting off into the bio-dome, disappearing seconds later.

"What's that building called?" She asked.

"That's YamamotoTech. I haven't heard much about it in the last couple of years. Rumor says they had some kind of experiment that went haywire. After that, they just dropped off the radar."

"And how long ago was that?"

"About 12 years ago."

. . .

hmmm

. . .

"Where did you say your brothers were?"


End file.
